


the place where we meet

by thingswithwings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper, post-mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the place where we meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for such_heights' Avengers kissing party!

Tony in his default boyfriend state tends towards extremes: it's always either complete interest in everything she's doing and overwhelming levels of affection and heat, or it's three days of him locked in his workshop, dead to the world and issuing only single-syllable responses to most questions. Pepper finds that, while she knows she's not supposed to like such a thing, she kind of does; they've always been good at finding a rhythm together, and this is no different. They are desperately in love in their own, rather practical way, and if she would just as soon he were out of her hair while she's busy running the company, that's no one's business but theirs.

One of the rhythms she's learned to anticipate, though, is the way Tony will always come to her after a tough mission, whether he's been working alone or with the Avengers; the way he'll want more than anything to get his mouth on her, to kiss her and draw his teeth over her skin as if desperate for the taste of her. This is something Pepper can understand and live with, especially when he's got his face buried between her thighs and is licking and sucking at her cunt like it's the only thing he needs in the world: like he can forget the adrenaline and violence coursing through his system by bringing his focus down to this one point, the point where his mouth meets her body and draws her pleasure from her. He rarely gets hard, on those nights, and when she finally can't take any more he'll lay his head against her thigh and kiss her absently, eyes closed, before falling asleep.

Pepper, for her part, watches JARVIS's video feed from the Iron Man suit, watches as Tony dodges alien destructo rays and takes hits from things far stronger than he is. As she watches she anticipates the moment when Tony will come back to her, when she can fuck his face and tighten her fingers in his hair and hold on, bring him down, bring them both back down together.


End file.
